White Violet
by Starrysky4535
Summary: Kurt's world comes tumbling down when he is kidnapped and sold to a snobby brat, Sebastian Smythe. However, he learns that his master is more than what meets the eye. What will Kurt do? Will he fall in love with his dashing master or will he be able to escape his master's tricks? This a story of love, hatred, and a battle for freedom. Kurtbastian and a hint of Klaine


**Chapter 1: Prologue: Captured**

* * *

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

The sound of water droplets vibrated within my ear, sending waves of vibrations throughout my head. I attempted to see the source of the sound only to be interpreted by the heaviness of my eyes overweighting my purpose. All I saw was nothing but a fraction of darkness. After a couple of seconds, my eyes began to focus and I was able to see my surrounding. I was in a small room which can barley fit fifteen people. The floors were gritty and dirty with what I suppose to be water. However, from the smell of the room I was told otherwise but I rather believe in the lesser of the two possibilities.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Following the source of my awakening, my ears directed my eyes to the far left comer of the room where a small faucet continued to produce droplets of water, which formed a humongous puddle underneath it. After I found the faucet, my eyes finally focused on the bodies within the room. There were several boys, probably no more than ten, lined up in opposite sides of the room. Some were huddled up near each other as if there were providing comfort and warmth within this small empty room, while others embraced the gritty floors alone.

_**Where am I? **_

I decided to ask myself but I already knew the answer. I was in a merchant's house.

In the year 2XXX, the world has totally turned upside down due to a few scientist miscalculations. Over the last fifty years, the humans' population has unexpectedly contracted a disease that causes lower life expectancy. Every year, people are dying at younger ages more frequently. First it was fifty, then forty, and now thirty. The scientist has no explanations for the cause, but many specters have reported that the government's scientists were doing a research on a new virus. This virus was called _Deraruim,_ which apparently was supposed to make everyone be younger, and live longer. Many of the world top richest people invested in this project in hope of living longer. The project was thought to be successful but over the course of two years people began to die. No one knows have the virus was able to spread into society, but we only know that our time limit to live is thirty years left. When my father told me the history of our disease, I was astonished by humanities' stupidity and greed to damn the whole world. Everything became like this because of the rich people's desire to live longer since they already didn't have enough.

I was barley passing by without getting myself involved in anything but now I gotten myself into this. I already know what is going to happen to me. I heard so many stories of children and young adults being kidnapped in order to be sold to society's rich perverts. The kidnappers would often kidnap "pretty" little boys and girls in order to be sold as sex slaves. With the declined life expectancy and population, people are becoming more desperate to repopulate and live life to the fullest. This consists of unlimited amounts of crime, rape, and kidnapping as number one.

It's a common thing in the streets and no one can do anything. The kidnappers usually moved in groups and were armed with guns provided by their benefactors. There have been people who attempted to save their love ones, but were shot on the spot and left there to rot. After multiple cases, no one dares to do anything, valuing their life much more than helping a stranger with a lost cause. I tried not to involve myself in these matters since I had a sickly brother to care for and I rather not be selfish and leave him all alone, but who knew I would eventually be the one kidnapped. Maybe this is my punishment for turning blind eyes to all the children's fraught stares.

I stared silently to my lap enveloping myself into my thoughts. What will happen to Finn? Will he be fine? Does he know where I am? What should I do? Am I going to die? Will I become a sex slave? Whose will end up buying me? Will I _Live_? Suddenly, the door creaked open and all the boys scurried closer to the wall as if they were trying to crush themselves in order to escape the possible torture. The merchant stared bitterly down at us as if we were a waste of space, food, and time.

"Get up. We have a customer and he wants to evaluate the products."

Everyone stayed unmoving to the man words. I let the man's word sink into my skin as I think of the possibilities of being sold to a old fart…with his hands touching me all over. I shivered at the thought before the man above me began to yell even more demandingly.

"GET UP AND LINE UP INFRONT OF THE DOOR. NOW. OR YOU WILL BE THROWN IN THE BASEMENT!"

Every perked up and began to hurriedly line up in front of the man. From the boys' reaction, I did not want to know what was in the basement. I hurriedly followed after and lined up.

"Good, now remember to be good since we have a customer. If anyone misbehaves, no one will get food for the next week. Understand?"

Everyone silently nods their heads as the continued to look down at the floor. I continued to follow the boys responses not daring to be the cause of these's boys' starvation. Many of them already looked like they were on a verge of death. We walked down a long corridor before we entered a similar room we just left, only much cleaner and brighter. We lined up against the opposite wall from the door and waited for the client to come. The door opened slowly and displayed a short and shady man speaking happily to a man behind him. The man that followed the shorter male was a thing to behold. He was tall and had a significantly nice build. He looked almost like a man that came out one of those fashion magazines fifty years ago. His eyes were a mixture of green and yellow almost as if it could change in any moment. But the most noticeable aspect of him was a shiny gold tooth he sported on his canine tooth. Every time he smiled or smirked it was visible to any naked eye. I guess he could be considered, what people say, beautiful.

No doubt this man was the client from the way the ruthless merchant that called us addressed the man with full respect and generosity, compared to when he spoke to us. Bitterly, I glanced at the beautiful man, knowing that he was the cause of my entrapment. As if he felt my gaze, the greened eye man turned his head towards me and smirked. Feeling a blush flushing my cheeks, I quickly turned my gaze back onto the floor. The man waved his hand towards the merchant and dismissed them from continuing to speak to him. He then went towards the first person in the line and continued to go down. Then he stopped in front of me and did his evaluation on my build and appearance. I heard him chuckled and furiously raised my gaze towards him. How dare he laugh at me, even if I was not to his likening, it gave him no right to make fun of me. From my stare, he laughed even harder and continued down the line and accidently brushed my groin. Ugh, the nerve of this man. Just when I was thinking he was perfect, it had to be too good to be true. I already despised him.

After he finished evaluating the products, he returned to the merchant and spoke to them for a brief moment. In less than a few minutes, several of the boys where pushed out of the room and left only me and two other boys within the room. The man stood in front of us and smirked at each of us before he cleared his throat and uttered a sentenced that I will remember for the rest of my life.

"Hello, my name is Sebastian and I am your new bearer."

I hate him even more.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Hello, beauties! I'm sorry about my long leave from writing but I haven't had inspiration for some time now. I've decided to take up the pen and paper again since I have some free time to do a little writing. I will try to update more frequently but as of right now I will be focusing on this Fiction. Even though my other fanfiction received a lot of love, I do not know if I will be continuing "A Night to Remember" but I would gladly continue if someone help me gain new ideas or I regain my inspiration. However, other than that it will probably be put on hold a little longer. Also, I was wondering if someone would assist me with these fictions by volunteering to be my beta reader! If I have a beta reader, I would be able to update more frequently and it would be overall easier for me. If anyone is interested please send me a private message and I will get back to you soon! Please leave reviews with your question, suggestions, or thoughts as that helps me stay motivated and inspired. Thank you and I will see you soon!**

**Love, Starry~~**


End file.
